Iron From Ice
"Iron From Ice", also titled "Episode 1", is the first episode of Telltale Games' Game Of Thrones: Season 1 Plot Synopsis The episode begins at the night of the Red Wedding, Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey's wedding. The squire of Lord Gregor Forrester, Gared is talking to another squire named Bowen. His first duty is to wash the blood off a sword. Gared and Bowen listen to Norren claiming that he took part in capturing the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. A man doesn't believe him, and then Gregor Forrester asks the man if he's questioning Norren's honor. Gared fetches wine for the Lord. On the way, Gregor stops him, saying that he shouldn't stay a squire and that he has done a lot for House Forrester. While getting wine, Gared spots men loading crossbows, getting weapons. He warns Bowen that they have to go back. Gared will get to choose to warn the Forresters or save Bowen from getting murdered. If Bowen is alive, he will provide a few dialogue lines but nothing major. Gared fights and runs his away back to the camp where Gregor is. He spots Rodrik fighting men. Gared is forced to run again and he then sees Rodrik get stabbed in the leg, and a horse falls on him, killing him. Gared runs back into Lord Forrestor and Norren, and his squire if he was saved. Norren and his squire run off, or if the squire is dead - just Norren. Gregor is shot with a crossbow bolt, the two of them run off into the forest. Gregor offers him his sword, telling him to return it to Ironrath. Gared runs off while Gregor is killed. The next morning, Gared is walking and he finds a dead pig. He keeps on walking until he comes across a few Bolton soldiers. Gared spots his father and he fights the Bolton soldiers, he will kill one of them with either a hatchet or a pitchfork. Gared is stabbed in the upper leg area by one of the Bolton Soldiers. Gared will get a choice to kill the other soldier. The soldier will run off, thanking him for mercy if spared. The last Bolton soldier gets on his horse, threatening that Lord Whitehill will see Gared be hanged for what he has done. He will say this regardless of whether or not you killed the soldier begging for mercy. The Bolton soldier flees and Gared runs to his father's aid. The father informs him that his sister is deceased as well. The father dies and Gared shares one last moment with his father before moving on. Gared arrives back at Ironrath, and his wound is taken care of by the Maester. He puts maggots in his wound, letting them eat up the dead flesh. The Maester tells him to put some weight on his wound, by walking around. Gared will get the chance to look around House Forrester. After Gared talks to the Maester, his uncle, Duncan Tuttle is relief to see his nephew alive and hears what he did to the men who killed his father and his sister. Duncan says there is no choice but to send him to the wall. Royland Degore disapproves, but no matter what Gared is forced to go the wall. Before he leaves, he tells Duncan what Lord Forrester ordered him to tell him. Gared can ask what the North Grove is. Gared gets on his horse and gets ready to leave for the wall, before he does -- Talia runs and offers him a necklace. He smiles it and takes it, and leaves. The next playable character is revealed, Ethan Forrester. He is hiding from his sister Talia and his younger brother Ryon. He reveals himself (If Ethan remained silent, he is found by Talia); the three of them talk about how Ethan is now the new lord of the house. Soon after that, Royland comes out, saying that they need the lord's presence. Ethan will go to speak with Royland and Duncan Tuttle. Duncan informs of what Gared has done and warns him about Lord Ludd Whitehill. Lord Whitehill comes in, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he isn't getting any justice for his men that Gared "murdered." Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which doesn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. The third playable character is revealed, Mira Forrester. Talia mentioned that she was in King's Landing. She is revealed to be a handmaiden for Margaery Tyrell who is going to be wed to King Joffrey Baratheon. Tom comes in her room, apologizing for barging in. Mira can tell him to go away or let him come in, they share a chat and eventually he leaves. Later on, Margaery comes in her room and tells her that she needs to speak with Cersei Lannister, Joffrey's mother. She tells Mira that she feels her pain about all the trouble with her family. They are revealed to be friends and somewhat close. Margaery mentions that she isn't a fan of Cersei, and the feeling may be mutual. Another woman, Sera accompanies them and opens the door for Mira and Margaery to speak with Cersei and Tyrion. Mira can choose to pledge her loyalty to Margaery or to pledge to King Joffrey. Cersei will be pleased if you choose the options that you satisfy her, and will be displeased if you do not pledge loyalty to King Joffrey. Cersei and Margaery leave and Tyrion offers Mira to walk her out, telling her about the differences Tyrion and Cersei have. Later on, Mira leaves. She is seen holding a letter and Sera comes in. She tells her she was worried, about her talk with the queen. Sera tells her about the seating of the upcomming wedding. Margaery comes in and catches them messing with the battle plan. Mira can get the option to ask Margaery about the Lannisters helping her family. She has the option to speak with Margaery alone or speak in front of Sera. Margaery says she can't promise, and the scene ends. Gared is walking through Kingsroad, Wolfswood at night with his horse. He hears screaming, which startles the horse and it runs off. He runs and hides behind a tree when he hears Ramsay Snow torturing a person. He then stops when the man is dead, and hears a noise when he walks back to his horse. Gared gets a choice to stay still behind the tree or run. If he runs, the camera blacks out. If he stays still, the men will eventually leave. Once they leave, he will walk up to the torture victim and see the skin of the man's torso flayed off, leaving nothing but blood and his bones. Gared is not seen for the rest of the episode after this. The scene switches over to Ethan, he is speaking with the Maester about being lord when Royland catches a thief trying to steal from House Forrester. The maester tells Ethan that his father, Gregor would cut off three fingers who stole. Ethan gets a choice to take off three of the thief's fingers, send him to the wall or show him mercy. Later on, the maester tells him that he needs to pick a Sentinel. Duncan and Royland are the two choices, you can ask the people around you of their opinions. Malcolm Branfield is one of them, he tells Ethan that Lady Elissa Forrester has asked him to go to Essos to bring back the self-exiled brother, Asher Forrester. Later on, Ethan is given the choice to pick who will be the Sentinel. If Ethan chooses Duncan, Royland will be upset and not show up when Ramsay shows up at House Forrester. If Ethan chooses Royland, Duncan will be upset and not show up when Ramsay shows up at House Forrester. Ethan is given the choice to meet Ramsay in the great hall, or make him wait by the gate. He is also given the choice to fight, give Ironwood or use diplomacy. The scene switches back to Mira Forrester, who is talking with Sera and then Margaery comes in. It appears that a part of her dress is torn, presumably by Joffrey. Margaery says that she won't be able to provide assistance for her family. Later on, Mira runs into the Coal Kid and he tells her that he knows people who would be willing to help her, and he runs off. The scene switches back to Ethan either meeting Ramsay in the Great Hall, or meeting him by the gate. Either way, they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless, only Ludd Whitehill and Ramsay Snow. He orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsay says he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsay settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsay snaps his finger and pronounces it already done and the men come inside the great hall. Ramsay asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff, will lead the garrison. Ramsay looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon, who will be hiding behind his mother. He begins to bother Ryon. Ethan can step forward, ordering him to leave him be. He will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps forward. He grabs a dagger, stabbing Ethan in the neck. As his family screams in terror. Ramsay will say that Ethan was "far too much trouble." The men then leave and Lady Elissa holds her son for the last time. Playable Characters * Gared Tuttle * Ethan Forrester * Mira Forrester In-Game Decisions As of March 5, 2015: *Stayed with Bowen - 54.2% of players *Left Bowen behind - 45.8% of players *Swore loyalty to the king - 69.2% of players *Supported Margaery - 30.8% of players *Freed Erik - 43.4% of players *Sent Erik to The Wall - 38.5% of players *Cut Erik's fingers off - 18.1% of players *Picked Duncan as Sentinel - 62.8% of players *Picked Royland as Sentinel - 37.2% of players *Met Ramsay at the Great Hall - 59.7% of players *Met Ramsay at the gate - 40.3% of players Credits Gared's Story *Gared Tuttle *Norren *Bowen *Thermund *Gregor Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Britt *Britt's Man 1 *Britt's Man 2 *Gared's Father *Gared's Sister *Duncan Tuttle *Maester Ortengryn *Elissa Forrester *Talia Forrester *Royland Degore Ethan's Story *Ethan Forrester *Ryon Forrester *Ludd Whitehill *Erik *Malcolm Branfield *Ramsay Snow Mira's Story * Mira Forrester * Tom * Margaery Tyrell * Sera Flowers * Cersei Lannister *Tyrion Lannister Deaths * Unnamed Forrester Soldiers * Bowen (determinant) * Thermund * Unnamed Frey Soldiers * Lord Gregor Forrester * Unnamed Bolton Soldier * Unnamed Whitehill Soldier (determinant) * Unnamed Flayed Victim * Ethan Forrester Trivia * Although there were five confirmed characters to play as, only three appear in this episode. * As of the end of this episode, there are four playable characters left alive, with Ethan dead. * The name of the Episode are the words of House Forrester. Transcript Iron From Ice/Transcript Achievements